marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination of Arthur Walsh
The Assassination of Arthur Walsh was an unplanned murder executed by Billy Russo. Background During his time at the Ray of Hope group home, Billy Russo was a victim of an attempted molestation as a child. Fearing for his own safety, Russo attempted to defend himself with a stickball bat when Arthur Walsh was about to commit advances on him. Russo was severely injured by the perpetrator who proceeded to break his arm.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel Many years later, the incident in Ray of Hope was remembered in Russo's mind as he told Frank Castle about it. On a different day, Russo and Frank Castle went to Walsh's house with the strong intention to revenge, however, he changed his mind when he saw him. Now having his brain damaged, in the wake of a certain incident, Russo used Krista Dumont to escape from the custody in Sacred Saints Hospital. With little to no memories about the last several years, Russo managed to remember his group home decided to hide inside of there. However, the home was destroyed and rebuilt several years ago. Without any other place to go, Russo headed over to Walsh's Residence.The Punisher: 2.04: Scar Tissue Assassination inside Arthur Walsh's house]] Billy Russo managed to break into Arthur Walsh's house, however he did not recognize Russo, assuming that he was a robber. Russo reminded him about Ray of Hope, much to Walsh's surprise. Still anxious, Walsh gave Russo a cup of coffee with whiskey as they were talking about their past. Russo said that he could not remember what happened to his face but remembered Walsh's address. Walsh then got angry about his past with Ray of Hope residents and what had happened during his incarceration in . Walsh expressed his anger on Russo, saying that whatever happened in his life was not his fault. When Russo mentioned his service in United States Marine Corps, Walsh mockingly noted that all he got for his service was his scars, mocking him to the point that laughed at his face directly. As Walsh admitted that he was no longer good looking, Russo became fueled with anger and brutally murdered him. Aftermath Frank Castle informed Dinah Madani about Arthur Walsh and his connection with Billy Russo. She quickly headed to Walsh's residence, however, Russo already escaped and all she found was his disfigured corpse. Later, Madani heard some noise behind her and take a shot, thinking that Russo returned. However, it turned to be Brett Mahoney who came to investigate Walsh's murder. After Mahoney survived getting shot, thanks to his Bulletproof Vest, he then angrily told Madani that it could cost her badge. Noting Walsh's body, Mahoney asked Madani what happened with her and Russo. Madani refused to answer and before she left, Mahoney threatens to arrest her for obstruction and Madani noted that she is SAC of the Homeland Security and Mahoney cannot just arrest her. Madani then said to Mahoney, that he has a homicidal crime on his hands and left Walsh's house. References Category:Events